Final Thoughts
by GuiltyShadows
Summary: Final thoughts... Regrets stemmed from the past coming to life again... I will fight this out with you, to our deaths. [ Dark PoV ]


Title : Final Thoughts  
Series : DNAngel / D.N.Angel  
Pairings : DarkxKrad , SatoshixDaisuke , DarkxRika , DaisukexRisa  
Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters inside although I personally think that Harada Rika ought to be shot simply because Dark fell in love with her and that she was the creator of the one who spawned Harada Rika as well.

A/N : This came from like reading too many DarkxKrad sap ficlets in one night with relaxing/angsty music playing the background and images of the final battle and all the yaoi-licious scenes from like both manga and anime AAAAAAAAAND a whole long talk with Tessie at KKnM after meeting her there and looking at all the delicious DNAngel stuff (I WANT THAT NOTEBOOK DAMNIT!!!) there as well... Not to mention that this is the **one and only fic** which I completed on the spot as well...  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The final battle, one which would decide everything, including both boys' life or death. Dark knew that it all boiled down to this battle eventually.  
  
They weren't meant to be in this world, their very existance because of an accident, spirits living in another's body, sharing the joy, sorrow, pain and anger of their "Wing Master" as Krad called them. It was understandable to be close to them after a certain period of time together but Daisuke was something which he had not expected at all.  
  
The one thing that stood out during their missions together, was the boy's heart of gold, and the innocence which was kept intact even after the missions they went through...  
  
Staring down at the red-haired boy lying on the bed in front of him, Dark turned his attention outside the window, the starry sky of a deep navy blue, littered with the blinking lights of the many stars above, stars which he had once believed to be souls of those who had passed on, like Rika told him. And even up until now, he could remember the positions of the constellations, recalling Rika's favourite and tracing it out with his finger.  
  
It was strange, that after nearly 5 decades, he still couldn't get over her. He wondered to himself if it would have been the same for her if he had disappeared out of her life like that. He had never regretted erasing whatever memory she had of him or the two of them, not when she had been so happy with her husband and children later in her life. He just couldn't bring himself to break up that family. Daiichi, although a good friend and Wing Master to Dark, had never looked at the thief beyond friendship.  
  
None of Dark's previous Wing Masters did.  
  
Perhaps that was what make Daisuke different from all the others, the fact that he looked and treated Dark like an older brother, although not one he could confide to faithfully, Dark knew that Daisuke cared for him and looked up to him like how a younger brother would to his older brother. Perhaps the absence of Kousuke from the boy's life made their "brotherly" bond even stronger. Dark had to agree that even though Daiichi was the head of the household and man of the house, he wasn't much of a figure to Daisuke, not one which Daisuke thought he could look up to. Which was why he was so overprotective of the boy when it came to certain issues, especially ones concerning a certain skye blue haired boy with eyes a few shades darker than his hair.  
  
Dark's eyes narrowed at the thought of Satoshi, not liking the boy ever since their first encounter. Although the fact that he had Dark pinned under him the first time they had met and that he was the police commander in charge of capturing him at all costs did not help at all. Dark knew that the redhead had an attraction to the last remaining Hikari (Although he tries to deny that on a daily basis) which was as clear as day.   
  
At least to me. Dark thought. As he brushed his hand over the sleeping boy's cheek, not surprised that Daisuke didn't react to the carass at all. Afterall, if Daisuke did, it would mean that the boy was extremely sensitive to spiritual things, not necessarily the so-called "dirty" ones though. The poor boy would have a heartattack if he realised that his other self sometimes came out in spirit form to watch him sleep or just enjoy the silence of his surroundings at night. Most likely, Daisuke will end up calling Dark a pervert and Dark would say something to counter that and end up teasing the already flustered redhead which will end up in an immediate stop to his nightly "outings" as he called them.  
  
Although he was tempted to give himself another reason to tease Daisuke to no end for the next few months.  
  
If I last that long anyway. He pulled his lips back in a thin line as that thought crossed his mind. The thoughts of the up-coming battle clouded his mind for one moment, and the blind infatuation Daisuke had on Harada Risa, one of Rika's twin granddaughters. For a moment, the pain of losing a loved on came rushing back to him as he thought of disppearing completely from this particular plane of existence, because Daisuke confessed to Risa about his other identity, or on the final confrontation between him and the "blond angelic devil" as he called him.  
  
He never knew what had spurred on Krad's jealousy for those around him. Only that Krad was one hell of a possessive bastard for as long as he could recall, deeming his Wing Masters as his propety over the years, not letting them have any other to love. Satoshi was no exception.  
  
Neither was him though, as Krad showed.  
  
Already, the very fact that he was bounded to someone else for eternity had not helped with his stand in the twisted blond's view of things, especially when it came to him. Dark guessed (and knew that the probability of it was a hundred percent) that the final blow was when he had fallen for Harada Rika, hard. The Phantom thief had never known contact with anyone else other then his Wing Master, his Wing Master's family and Krad. He knew that because of his looks alone, he had the girls falling and tripping over each other just to see him during a mission. Coupled with the fact that every one of his missions was a success, it just didn't help much in the ego department. Very few people knew how to bring him down, and so far, only two ever managed to topple him.  
  
One, was Krad, the devil in guise of an angel, deceiving everyone around him with lies and deceitful tales dripping with venom in them. The other, was the female Harada Rika. That, was what caught his attention.  
  
The morning sun was rising, the first rays of light spilling in through the open window. Faintly, he could hear Emiko moving about on the first level of the house, signalling his return to his Wing Master's body. Holding his hand into one of the rays, he was reminded of the past relationship he used to have with Krad. And he knew, that although Rika had stolen his heart as well, the only one who could truly hurt him deep down inside, was Krad.  
  
He stood up slowly, his tall lanky figure slowly fading away as he returned to the young boy's mind as he silently made a wish to the awakening heavens above that whatever time he had spent, could be reveresed, back to the time where he and Krad had first given each other over, back to more innocent times where the corruption had not taken a deep root in his beloved's heart.  
  
Staring out into the distance, he prepared for battle, hoping that it would not lead to the destruction of either one of them, or of Satoshi or Daisuke either. Deep in his heart, he knew that he cared deeply for the police commander and for Daisuke as well. As well as that he still loved the other man, the blond whom he had once called an angel of light.  
  
If there is a God up there as some believes, please, let noone be seriously hurt, and that they get through this alive and well...  
  
Please.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Finito [ 23.07.04 ]

C&C. Flames will be ignored/deleted/laughed at/mocked with another post.


End file.
